NeoKaito KID
by JFox101
Summary: Jamie Furlong is a highschool freshman by day, Kaito Kid by night. But soon, his secret will be exposed. And he'll have one hell of an audience for that...Magic Kaito cross!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Phantom Thief 1412**

"LAADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!!" Kaito Kid shouted from the rooftop. "Kittens and children of all ages!!! Presenting the fabulous Kaito Kid!!!" He shouted from the rooftop. He pressed a button on a remote he pulled out and a fireworks display near the Mayor's Office went off. The citizens of Megakat City all gasped in awe as the gorgeous display of fireworks exploded in the sky. "And now for my next trick. He said quietly, pressing the purple button and an explosion was heard. The lights of Megakat City went out.

"Ah, what the hell?" Chance asked outloud as he worked on the TurboKat.

"turn on the generator now!!!" Feral commanded the Enforcer squad he had brought with him to protect the Forlorn Hope, a fabulous Emerald, Sapphire, Ruby and Daimond encrusted mirror. (I know I'm stealing the name but I don't really care.)

"The Hospital." Jamie said quietly as the places with generators turned them on. "The nursing homes." HE said as three others came on. "The Enforcer Headquarters, City Hall." A spare building turned its lights on. "Bingo." He said. "Idiots." He muttered. He pushed a button and his hangliders wings appeared behind his suit. HE jumped into the air and rode the current toward the hiding place for the "Forlorn Hope."

**The Next Morning…**

"Last night the mysterious yet handsome Kaito Kid escaped the Enforcers yet again." Ann Gora said. "This time with the "Forlorn Hope." A jewel encrusted mirror said to have belonged to the family of the Late Czar Joseph the twelth." (Made up as this is FANTASY)

Jamie Furlong could barely hold in his laughter as he ate his cereal while Jake drank a cup of coffee and watched the news. No one knew but he was the infamous Phantom Thief 1412. Also known as Kaito KID. The Jewels he had stolen where hidden In his private safe stashed behind the wall in his closet anlong with his costume, hanglider and a few other "tricks" He uses on the "job."

"This Kid guys pretty good to outwit the Enforcers." Jake said taking a sip of coffee and biting his toast. "Wonder who he is."

"probably just some teenage cat burglar who decided to take a step up." Chance said. "Not our problem." He whispered hoping his son didn't here that.

Jamie was paying close attention to the news report to hear it. Jamie was a half kat/human hybrid though his only feline features where his excellent hearing, his eyes, and ability to purr. His mother was killed by these two men in black coats when he was three. When he found his grandpa Kaito (Yes, that Kaito)'s secret room full of his KID stuff, he decided to take the opportunity to continue the family tradition of becoming the next Phantom Thief KID. While hoping to eventually find clues to his mothers killers identities. Though he had to admit outwiting the authorities and pissing off Feral WAS fun, he hadn't found many clues as of late. His dad had no idea that Kaito Kid was living under his roof.

"Bye dad, see you after school." The freshman said quickly as he grabbed his backpack while running out the door.

**To Be Continued…**

**Whaddya think? BTW, Jamie Furlong is my original OC that I often use in crossovers with Swatkats if I can think of one. **

**I don't own SwatKats or Magic Kaito. **

**The first scene DID come from "Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century"**

**Review Review Review!!!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	2. Chapter 2: Moonlight's Eye

**Chapter 2: Moonlight's Eye**

Jamie walked up the steps to Megakat Highschool. Completely oblivious to the asshole jocks waiting for him around the corner.

"Hey Furlong, how's it goin?" Chuck asked as he and his fellow group of 4 hulking 200 plus pound offensive linemans surrounded the lithe hybrid.

"Uh, if your about to do something perverted to me Chuck I'm not interested right now, but call me later and we'll talk." Jamie said and jumped out of the circle of football players. Shocking the brutes as he walked away laughing.

Suddenly a newspaper was shoved in his face. Kaito Kid hangliding away from the Enforcers hiding place

"He got away again! Damn that thief!" Caleb Feral, Commander Feral's sister's son said as he let go of it and Jamie caught it in his hands. "Uncle is super pissed!"

How many brothers and sisters does the Commander have again? Jamie asked himself as Caleb ranted about KID. Oh yeah. He thought, 12. They where scattered all over the country but 5 where in Megakat City.

"Uncle is just praying KID doesn't go after the Moonlight's Eye."

"Moonlight's Eye?" Jamie asked.

"Its this yellow diamond that's pure, a pure diamond in any color other than white is almost non existant." Caleb told his friend unaware he was telling this to KID himself. "Worth about 300 billion dollars."

My biggest heist yet! Jamie thought excitedly, planning his warning letter while his friend ranted and raved about how KID was going to be caught next time for sure. Gramps would be so proud of me! He thought.

It was July 20, Jamie chuckled. Good thing he took that course in japanese for two years in Jr. High.

2 days before the twilight of Leo and the Dawn of Virgo, When the second hand reaches the 12th symbol, I will come for the Moonlight's Eye after the blanket of Darkness.

Kaito Kid

"Perfect." Jamie said. "So I'll use a black out again like last night, disabling the security systems in the meuseum." He whispered to himself as he walked along the hallway. He made sure to copy it in japanese symbols as well to make it more interesting.

"What the hell is this?!" Feral shouted seeing the japanese letter and english letters.

"Sir, we've translated the japanese letter and it's the exact same one as the English letter." An Enforcer said." On the 2nd day before twiight of Leo and the dawn of Virgo." Feral thought outloud. "It must be July 23rd, the last six days of a month are considered the twilight of the month." Ge read on. "When the hand reaches the twelfth symbol…what the hell does that mean? After the blanket of darkness. A blackout obviously. I shall come for the Moonlight's Eye."

Feral ordered all spare Enforcers to be on duty at Megakat Museum at twelve P.M, On July twenty third. Thinking that KID was coming then, however, he neglected to check out the japanese letter. The twelfth symbol in a Russian translation of the japanese letter slightly resembled an english K. when turned the right way, pointed to 7:20…

"Feral, are you positive KID is coming?" Manx asked. "I want that thief behind bars!" It was eleven fifty nine a.m. on July 23, Kaito KID was still in school. Feral was going to be pissed…

And he was.

"DAMMIT HE DIDN'T SHOW!!!" Feral shouted. "HE MADE ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL!!!!"

"Perhaps you misread his letter Uncle?" Felina asked. She had her own suspicions about that letter. Why would KID send a japanes symbol letter? She was fluent in Russian but it took her a while to figure out the right language…

"Uncle," She said. "If you translate the letter in japanese to Russian, the twelfth symbol resembles an English K." She drew the symbol and showed him. "if you look closely, it says…"

"7 20." Feral said. "Its 7: 15 now! Damn it!" He notified all Enforcers on duty to report to Megakat Museum immediatley.

Jamie Furlong, in Kaito KID uniform, stood in front of the Moonlight's Eye. Such a gorgeous diamond. He thought. And its all mine. He had cut the power moments ago and generators all over where coming on. He had to hurry.

"Damn that KID." Feral said venomously. Inside the case where the diamond was supposed to be, was a letter saying: Ha ha ha ha ha ha. With a chibi drawing of KID blowing a raspberry. "One of these days, your gonna screw up." He said. "And when you do, I'm making sure your behind bars permanently."

So this is the Moonlight's Eye worth 300billion dollars? Jamie thought as he held the gem up to the light of his room.

Knck knock knock…

CRAP CRAP CRAP!!! Jamie thought as he dropped the diamond and it rolled under his bed.

"Jamie?"

"Uh…hi dad!" Jamie said nervously as Chance Furlong, his father, came in his room.

"What are you up to?" Chance asked in an accusing tone.

"Nothing!" Jamie said. "What makes you think I am?"

"One: You're my son. Two: I know what you where like as a kid. Three: You're my son."

"you said "You're my son" twice." Jamie pointed out.

"That's because I know what **I** was like as a kid." Chance said with a raised eyebrow. "you act just like me at times."

"But still."Jamie said.

"Feral wants Jake and I to attend some formal with the Mayor tomorrow night, your coming too." Chance told him.

"Why me?" Jamie asked.

"Well you did help the Enforcers out with that case where the murderer made his victim excersize before he killed them." **(1) **Chance said. "Feral's probably trying to recruit you into the Junior Enforcer program."

When Jamie was fifteen he and his Sophomore class went on a weekend getaway as a field trip. To a resort like inn that had ping pong tables, pool tables, even an air hockey table. Another group was there as well. One of them was murdered the next evening and the Enforcers CSI unit thought it was a suicide. But that's a story for another time.

He'd kill me if he knew who I really was. Jamie thought as he got ready for a shower after fishing out the Moonlight's Eye from under his bed. At least KID isn't supposed to show tomorrow. Then I'd be screwed.

**To Be Continued…**

**When the body excersizes before death it causes the proteins in the muscles to build up and solidify faster, making Rigor Mortis or Post Mortem Stiffness set in faster. This can lead to an inadequate time of death. Legit fact. **

**Review Review Review!!! **

**Dean the cuddly Fox**


	3. Chapter 3: The Formal, Dark Kat Strikes

A/N: **Come on u guys, review? Please? Foxy sad cause he doesn't get reviews…**

**Chapter 3: The Formal, Dark Kat strikes **

As the Mayor went on and on about the Junior Enforcer program Jamie had his elbow on the table. He had hidden his Kaito uniform in the bathroom earlier, cause he just had that looming danger feeling.

BOOM!!! The glass in the windows blew inside and people screamed as kreeplings entered the dining hall. Everyone panicked and tried to flee. Jake and Chance forgot Jamie was with them and fled hoping to reach the Hanger in time. Jamie on the other hand. With the Enforcers incapacitatated Dark Kat entered the building.

"Where is Kaito Kid?" Dark Kat demanded.

Shuffling along the ceiling, Jamie made his way to the bathroom directly above where he hid his costume. Being careful to put on his gloves he removed the ceiling tile and dropped into the stall…

"What do you want with KID Dark Kat?" Feral demanded.

"I have a job for him." Dark Kat said in an amused voice.

"you know as well as I do that KID doesn't work with the big wigs like you Dark Kat." Feral said in anger. "I'll give him that much."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that." Dark Kat said with a sneer.

"Aww, I didn't know you cared Commander." KID's voice came from above.

"KID!" Feral shouted and everyone looked up to see KID suspended in the air by four large balloons.

Jamie let go of the balloons andand gracefully landed in front of the Commander.

"while I distract Dark Kat get the civilians out of here." He told the Commander.

"Why do oyu care?" Feral asked.

"Hey, I'm a thief, I don't take hostages, you of all people should know that's not my style." KID said with a wink.

"Just tell me this, where did you come from? There's records of you in the 1850's." Feral asked.

"Let's just say its…a family tradition." KID said. **(btw, KID and Jamie are the same person, don't get confused)**

"Fair enough." Feral said and moved back.

"What do you want with me Dark Kat?" Jamie asked Dark Kat. Holy crap! One of the biggest criminals in Megakat City is right in front of me! He thought in his mind.

"As I told the Commander, I have a job for you." Dark Kat said.

"Sorry pal, I don't work with big wigs like you." KID said. "Get someone else like that Hard Drive."

"I thought you might say that." Dark Kat said with a amused voice. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out…

"What the hell?!" KID shouted "How'd you find that?" Jamie asked as he saw the Moonlight's Eye in Dark Kats hand.

"Just think of this as…collaterall." Dark Kat said. "you do the job, and "I won't give a way your identity to the good Commander here."

"Don't do it." Feral said to KID. "Even though you're a criminal I won't have your name drug through the mud by working with that monster." HE glared at Dark Kat.

Jamie smirked. "Don't worry Commander." He said. "Dark Kat has nothing on me. That's a fake."

"What?!" Dark Kat shouted as he looked at the gem in his hand.

"you see the REAL Moonlight's Eye is duller than that one." KID said. "And besides," he brought out a gun, aimed and pulled the trigger at the diamond. A playing card flew out at a high speed. It shattered. "Diamonds are unbreakable if their pure."

"Huh, clever runt." Dark Kat said, dropping the shards of the fake diamond. "It doesn't matter, I'll get you some day."

"But that won't be for a good long time." Kaito said with a grin.

Behind Dark Kat, the SwatKats where helping the civilians escape quietly. Fully aware that Kaito KID was helping them.

Commander, shield your eyes. Jamie said to Feral with one hand hand behind him in sign language as the SwatKats left with the last civilians, Feral covered his eyes just as KID dropped a flashbomb.

"Urgh!" Dark Kat shouted as he was blinded by the flash bomb.

"you just don't get it do you Dark Kat?" Jamie asked. "Great thieves are artists, we devise elequant ways to steal priceless treasures from the filthy rich. We don't kill or take hostages. That's not our style."

"What about jail?" Commander Feral asked. Peeking a bit at KID who had turned. And he saw a smirk for a split second.

"What about it?" KID asked as the bomb went out. KID was no where to be seen. But a poof of pink and purple smoke was in his place.

"Damn he got away again!" Feral roared.

In the bathroom, Jamie snickered as he heard Feral shout about Dark Kat and KID getting away. Clueless. He thought as he changed into his suit. Putting the bag back in the truck he made like he was searching for his dad and ran into Feral.

"Furlong, where'd you run off to?" Feral asked as he helped the teenage hybrid up.

"As soon as I saw the creeplings I hid in the ceiling tiles." Jamie said. Pointing to a loose tile just above his, Chance and Jake's table.

"Ceiling tiles." Feral said in disbelief. "clever runt you are." He teased.

Jamie glared at Feral before he was escorted to hism dad's truck to wait for him and Jake…

**To Be Continued…**

**Review Review Review!!!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fo**x


	4. Chapter 4: The Angel's Crown Pt 1

**Chapter 4: The Angels Crown Pt 1**

"Laadies and Gentlemen!!!" The villains of Megakat City watched Kaito KID on screen cry from the rooftop as their camera bird filmed him. "Presenting the fabulous Kaito KID!" The teenager then pulled his top hat down on his head. "Now on with the show." They watched as he brought out a remote control and pushed one of the buttons. A fireworks display fired up one side of the city.

"Why are we watching this?"Hard Drive asked in boredom as the fireworks exploded in the sky.

"Be silent Hard Drive. This CHILD is one of the most brilliant thieves I've ever seen." Dark Kat said. "Watch."

"And now for my next trick." He said, pressing the other button, an explosion at the power plant was seen on screen and a blackout rolled across MegaKat city.

"HE did that?" Hard Drive asked in shock. "Damn."

"The Hospital." KID said, looking through binoculars, "The Nursing Homes."

"Mossst Interesting plan." Dr. Viper said, "He took out the power to find the Enforcccersss hiding place. Itd be sure to have a generator."

"And by eliminating those like the hospital, Enforcer Headquarters and the Mayors Office that are sure to have generators…damn." Hard Drive said.

"We must have him." The Pastmaster said. "At any cost."

"I've done research." Dark Kat said. "Kaito KID has been active in 1849, 1916, 1944, 1978, 1994, and finally, 2045."

"What is he immortal?" Hard Drive asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, he gets older as the pictures change years." Dark Kat said, bringing past pictures of KID up. "I believe it's a sort of "Family Tradition."

The worst villains in Megakat City has twinkles of mischief of the worst kind in their eyes at that…

**The Next Day…**

"The Angels Crown." The Curator of the Megakat Museum said as Jamie's Sophomore class gazed upon the tiara made of Jade, encrusted with 5 rubies, 3 emeralds and 4 blue diamonds. "Rumored to belong to the late Queen Alaxandria the Magnificent of Xenotime, an island tribe that was brought to its end by plague and starvation." Blah blah blah. Jamie thought as he listened. It w as a fake however, as there was lax security.

"I think Kaito KID has his next target." Jamie whispered to himself with a twinkle in his eye.

_April Fools, I shall come for the Angels Crown at 12:30 am on April 1__st__.  
_

_Kaito KID_

"He'll not get away this time." Feral said with a grin.

**To Be Continued…**

**What do YOU think KID's note means? **

**Review Review Review!!!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	5. Chapter 5: The Angel's Crown Pt 2

Chapter 5: The Angel's Crown Pt 2

_Flashback…._

_I miss you mom. Jamie thought as he walked home from school.I wonder, do you miss me and pop? The Hybrid looked up at the sky and two doves flew off of a lamp post. _

"_Doves." He said smiling. They had to be his favorite birds. They where so…peaceful. He was supposed to visit his grandma Kuroba's house today to help her with her spring cleaning _

"_Ahh Jamie, there you are." 78 year old Aoko Kuroba (YES THEY ACTUALLY ENDED UP TOGETHER!!!) said as her hybrid grandson opened the door and took off his shoes. Even though they where in America now His grandpa and grandma had always kept up with the traditions they grew up with. Putting on his slippers he said "Hi grandma." He said. "How's gramps doing today?" _

"_Oh, Kaitou's same old same old." Aoko said as she looked up at the picture of Kaito when he was young. Kaito had died of heart failure five years ago. "Well, let's get to it." She tossed her grandson a broom and he started cleaning. _

_A few hours later…_

_Jamie haad a bandana over his head as he swept up dust. (You know, like you see in manga and anime when the characters clean house) He saw a crack in the wall like a door. Jamie moved closer makingn sure his grandma wasn't looking. There was a square crack. _

_Cracks don't take shapes like that. Jamie thought. He poked the square and jumped when it flipped open to reveal a keypad with letters and numbers. _

"_A…keypad? What would grandpa need with a keypad?" Jamie studied the keypad closely. Noticing that 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6 where smudged more than the others he started trying different combos. After a few failures he studied the keys more. "Wait a minute." He said. "No way. The code isn't a number sequence, it's a letter sequence." He thought for a minute and shrugged, he pute J-A-M-I-E into the kepyad. It dinged and the door popped open. _

"_Woah." Jamie said. He slid open the door and slipped inside. The door slid shut and he gasped. It was like a Kaito KID shrine! _

"_Hey kid." His grandpa's voice came from a loudspeaker. "Bet your surprised to see this room huh? Well here's a bigger surprise. Your gramps was the famous Kaito KID in his prime." Jamie's eyes widened. His gramps was his childhood hero? "See jamie, the thing is, becoming the next KID has been a tradition in the Kuroba family for hundreds of years. Passed down from father to son. Since Your grandma and I had your mother, I couldn't pass it on to her. I can't tell you how happy I was that she had a son when you where born. I finally had someone I could pass on all our secrets to! But, when your mother was killed it broke my heart, and the KID of my generation finally hung up his tux." Jamie looked down in sadness. He remembered that when his mom died KID stopped sending letters to the police and showing up to steal."But now the legacy of Kaito KID is passed onto your generation." A light clicked on to reveal a brand new tuxedo and top hat in white. "Remember kid, this is a choice. I hope you live a long happy life." The recording ended. _

_Jamie got a determined look in his eyes and backed out of the room and carefully closed the door so his grandma wouldn't see it. _

_Flashback End…_

Since then Jamie had taken on the roll of Kaito KID. Determined to find the organazation that killed his mother so ruthlessly. Upon discovering that they where after a very special gem, Pandora's Gem, he decided to find it before they did. Pandora's Gem. When shone in the full moon's light, it would show a smaller gem inside. Then it would shed a tear. If this tear is drunk, it will grant immortality. Jamie always tests the gems he steals.

With Chance and Jake, currently T-Bone and Razor

"Looks all clear buddy." Razor said from Behind T-Bone.

"Wanna call it a night Razor?" T-Bone asked.

"Hold up, unknown aircraft approaching." Razor said. "Closing fast. 5 meters, 3 meters.

They looked out and saw Kaito KID on his hanglider fly past them. He glanced at T-Bone and Razor and winked at them before flying off. Toward the MegaKat Museum.

"Should we follow him?" Razor asked as Kid flew off.

"Nah." T-Bone said. "Besides, its fun seeing Feral pissed off. The TurboKat turned around and flew off.

**With KID…**

KID landed gracefully behind Ann Gora.

"Uh, Annie?" Johnny said pointing behind her as he saw KID land behind her.

"Oh my." She said as KID kneeled from his landing.

"Don't mind me." KID said. "I'm just a tired wizard resting his wings." HE made a rose appear out of no where, "Milady." He gave the rose to Ann who blushed.

"Rumors are flying about your next heist KID." Ann said. "Is it true your planning to steal the Angel's Crown tonight?"

"There he is!" A Feral said as the Enforcers stormed the roof aiming their blasters at the thief. "KID, put your hands up, your under arrest."

"Hmm, well well well Commander, you showed, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out." KID said.

"Figure what out?" Feral demanded.

"I had no intention of stealing the Angel's Crown tonight, this was just a test." KID said, pressing a button and his hanglider spread its wings. "Don't you get it? April Fools! This was all a joke!"

"arrest him!!!" Feral shouted and some Enforcers moved forward.

KID dropped a flashbomb. The Enforcers shielded their eyes.

"Your blind Commander, you picked the wrong line of work." KID said. "Enforcers are just pawns, outcasts in a legal system designed by corrupt officials. Remember what I told Dark Kat? Great thieves are artists, we devise elequant ways to steal priceless treasures from the filthy rich. If we're caught we're caught and that's the end of it."

"What about jail?" Feral asked.

"As I said before, what about it?" KID said as he dissappeared.

"Johnny, please tell me you got all that?" Ann asked as the Enforcers where baffled at the KID's escape.

"Oh yeah." Johnny said with a thumbs up.

**To Be Continued…**

**So now you guys know how Jamie became the KID. This'll be real important later…**

**Review Review Review!!!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox **


	6. Chapter 6: Arrest of a Different Kind 1

**Chapter 6: Arrest of a different kind…**

_**Subject: Jamie Furlong**_

_**Species: Half Kat Half Human**_

_**Condition: Has had heart problems since early childhood. Earliest hospitilization record is at three years. **_

After the Angel's Crown incedent Jamie decided to lay low for a while. He finally got together with Chuck, the entire sophomore class set them up with each other. Jamie wasn't feeling too well lately. And his dad wanted to go to the football game tonight. At least I haven't sent in a letter. He thought as he walked with Jake and Chance to the bleachers.

"you ok kid? You look a little pale." Jake said as they sat down noticing Jamie's condition.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Jamie said.

Jake and Chance looked at each other worriedly. Maybe we shouldn't have come. Chance thought. "Want me to drive you home son?" Chance asked the teenaged thief.

"No no I'm fine dad really." Jamie said with a smile. "Just enjoy the game."

"If you say so." Chance said. "We'd better keep an eye on him." Chance whispered to Jake. "you know, cause of his heart problems."

"Yeah I know." Jake whispered back, taking a concerned look at his nephew.

The game ended with Megakat High winning 76 to 44. Their best win in the schools history. There was a victory party in the gym for all, parents, students and football players. Chance and Jake wanted to go bad.

"Ok I'll go." Jamie said with a groan. He was tired and short of breath. His right arm was hurting a bit too for some reason…

Chance was sweet talking Jake who had had a few beers and was a bit tipsy. He didn't get drunk easily, but for what Chance had planned for his chocolate brown furred friend he needed him tipsy or drunk. Jamie was sipping a coke and talking with a few friends including Feral's nephew Caleb. Deciding to let his oversexed boyfriend who kept trying to molest him whenever he got ahold of him to celebrate their victory with his own friends.

"I'm tired guys, I'm gonna go beg dad to take me home." Jamie said waving good bye with his right hand as he walked away. HE was nearing Chance and Jake when his arm pulsed with pain and his heart was in pain as well.

"D-daddy!" He shouted in a terrified voice, grabbing his arm and collapsing.

**Chance P.O.V. **

"D-daddy!" My sons voice came to me. I wa sterrified. HE only called me daddy now when he was scared. I turned to see Jamie collapse holding his left arm.

"OH MY GOD, somebody call an ambulance!!!" I shouted kneeling on the floor and holding my kittens head. "Come on son stay with me." I begged him as a crowd of concerned parents and students including some of the football players and Chuck who pushed and shoved his way to the front of the crowd.

**End Chance P.O.V. **

A few minutes later Jamie was rushed to the hospital. Surprisingly the football players tagged alond including Chuck.

"How's he doin doc?" Chance asked Jamie's personal doctor Dr. Hasselhoff.

"He had a mild cardiac episode Mr. Furlong." Dr. Hasselhoff said. "No permanent damage and he should be fine if he takes it easy for a few days."

"How'd this happen?" Chuck asked, the half breed was one of the most energetic guys he knew.

"Jamie's had heart problems since he was a toddler." Chance told the group. "Sometimes it happens in hybrids."

"I'd like to keep Jamie overnight for observation in any case Mr. Furlong." Dr. Hasslehoff said. "He can have visitors now but make it quick. He needs all the rest he can get." The red furred feline left the crowd of twleve people.

It took quite a bit of squeezing to get everyone in Jamie's hospital room. Chuck, Chance and Jake at the front of course. Jamie looked absolutely pitiful attatched to the i.v. monitor and dozing off.

"Hi dad, uncle Jake." He laughed half heartedly. "Here we are again huh?"

"Why didn't you make me take you home?" Chance asked.

"In a way Chance what happened was best." Jake said.

"Why are you saying that?" Chuck growled at the smaller male.

"Because if Jamie was all alone who knows what might've happened." Jake replied with a glare.

Chuck let his ears down. "Didn't think about that." He said, he held Jamie's smaller furless hand in his own as he sat next to him on one side and Chance on the other. Jamie told the team everything, about his hospitilizations since he was three, his heart problems, everything except he was KID. He snuggled into Chance's clothed chest like he did when he was a kid and had a nightmare.

"Damn." Travis said as the blonde furred kat lay his ears flat.

"That's life." Jamie said as he sipped a soda through a straw.

"I'm sorry everyone but visiting hours are over." A nurse said as she came in to check Jamie's vitals. "You can come after school let's out tomorrow." She shooed them out and Chuck gave his half human boyfriend a quick peck on the lips before leaving with the team.

"I'll stop by after the shop closes ok son?" Chance said, hugging Jamie.

"Ok dad, goodnight." Jamie said as he and Jake left.

**The next afternoon…**

Chuck and his teammates told the entire sophomore class about what happened to Jamie the previous night. They made a huge get well soon card that everyone of the Sophomores signed and were on the way to see him. After school the team bought the hybrid several baloons, some candy and Chuck bought his boyfriend a teddy bear. But…when they got to his room…he wasn't there.

"Excuse me." Chuck asked a nurse who came in to check Jamie's medicines on the nightstand. "We're here to see Jamie Furlong, are they running some tests or something?"

"Jamie Furlong?" The nurse asked, the team nodded. "I hate to be the one to tell you kids this, but Jamie Furlong went into Cardiac Arrest about half an hour ago, their prepping him for surgery now." She said grimly.

Chuck dropped the teddy bear on the floor in shock.

**To Be Continued…**

**There we go, a bit of drama. **

**Review Review Review!!!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	7. Chapter 7: Phantom of Baker St Preview

**NeoKaito KID, The Phantom of Baker Street**

**Based on Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street Movie**

**Plot: Puma-Dyne has developed new video game technology that is a virtual reality game where the players are subconciously playing it. Jamie and several of his classmates are invited to participate in the grand revealing of the tech. They let Jamie choose and he chooses a mystery game involving the most notorious serial killer in history, Jack the Ripper. Jamies classmates have always made fun of him for his love of mystery novels. Now they have to rely on his skills as a detective to get them home safely. **

**Preview: **

Ann Gora: We're here live at MegaKat City Hall for the world primier of the latest in gaming tech from Pumadyne.

Dr. Hackle: Once inside the game Jamie, you'd go to nineteenth Century london. (Saying this to Jamie who asked about the mystery)

Jamie: Your right, we're looking for the world famous Sherlock holmes

Feral: There was a dying message.

Pumadyne Directors Voice: I want you to atone for what you've done.

Electronic Voice to children: The game cannot be stopped now. You all must play seriously. Your lives depend on it.

Unknown voice: Time to die a beautiful death.

Jamie realizes who Jack the Ripper IS.

(Jamie's older cousin Sherry is tied up and standing on a train as it moves) I'm sorry I couldn't be with you to the end Jamie. (She says as she's falling off the train and closes her eyes)

Jack the Ripper: Your still not covered in blood yet are you? (says as a arm holds Jamie by the throat)

Chuck: Jamie if you die I'll bring you back and kill you myself!

Chance and Jake stare at the screen along with Feral and the rest of the Furlongs.

NeoKaito Kid: The Phantom of Baker Street

**Coming Soon…**

**Review Review Review!!!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	8. Countdown to Heaven Preview

**Author's Note: Unlike the other two movie fics, this will take place in the past, when Jamie is 9. **

**NeoKaito KID: Countdown to Heaven**

"I'm investigating the stabbing death of a human man who was found dead in a suite in the new Megakat Twin Tower building, I'm sorry Furlong but Melissa Monroe is a suspect." Feral says to Chance.

"I hear they call those twins closest places to heaven." Vodka tells Gin as the silver haired man finishes up his cigarette.

"Heh, perfect, the kid won't have too far to travel." Gin says as he stomps out his cigarette. Buning a picture of nine year old Jamie Furlong, who ten organization had labeled a liability...

Gin aims through a telescopic visor atop a adjascent building to the twin tower building. Eying yound Jamie Furlong in the sight. "The last thing your dying eyes will see, is my smiling face."

An explosion occurs, breaking out glass windows in an upper floor of building 1.

"Jamie get out of the way!" Felina grabs the young hybrid in her arms as one of the cars on display falls toward him...

A car rides an explosion to the second building from an upper floor, adults and teens gasping from below.

"I don't know if it works like in the movies, but its our best shot Furlong." Felina tells Jamie.

"What do we do now?" Felina asks the nine year old, completely out of ideas.

"I don't know, all the escape routes are gone." Jamie says.

This execution's been a long time coming." Gin says, finger resting on the trigger...

**NeoKaito KID: Countdown to Heaven**

**Review Review Review!!!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
